creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Somarinoa's Non-Sapient Gallery
A gallery of Somarinoa's drawn non-sapient species. This is not a complete list of species who have had images drawn of them and eventually all species will hopefully get drawn. This is however all species who have had images already uploaded. Species denoted with a "†" indicate races who have gone extinct and can be considered officially deceased (even though the species exist over a billion years and so, therefore, all species have died out at some point). Size Comparisons Catapult Tree Lineup.png|Catapult Tree Green Clacker Lineup.png|†Green Clacker Grendon Lineup.png|Grendon Murkdweller Lineup.png|Murkdweller Quirlax Lineup.png|Quirlax Roaming Plent Lineup.png|†Roaming Plent Skullbeak Lineup.png|Skullbeak Vrennum Lineup.png|Vrennum Vrott Lineup.png|Vrott A Abyssal Stalker Spore.png|Abyssal Stalker Aktanis Spore.png|Aktanis (Aktan aktanicus) Arc Stalker Spore.png|Arc Stalker Archaeotherium Concept.jpg|Archaeotherium (Archaeotherium theionus) Aziza Official Art.png|Aziza B Baraska Spore.png|†Baraska Beach Shrotter.png|†Beach Shrotter (Aquatherium zandikoiloma) Bellystare Spore.png|Bellystare Biln.png|†Biln (Phoenokarpats mangnesi) Boball.jpg|†Boball (Testudohexapodia mandalori) Bristlesquid.png|†Bristlesquid (Marepheteuthis setaeus) Brittlesquid.png|†Brittlesquid (Lystroteuthis cryptopelon) Bunkas Spore.png|†Bunkas Buoygea.jpg|Buoygea (Aeropod boye) Buryworm.png|†Buryworm (Dipnoivermis eokritophysis) C Catapult Tree.png|Catapult Tree (Karyopeltes vlotenrexia) Chambered Urchip.png|†Chambered Urchip (Pseudopeloris scellofloten) Cnidolium moderitannus.png|†''Cnidolium moderitannus'' Cnidolium simplistica.png|†''Cnidolium simplistica'' Combstrainer.png|†Combstrainer (Aeroflora nanodont) Crawling Vrennum Spore.png|Crawling Vrennum Crestwing Vhalsike Spore.png|†Crestwing Vhalsike Crowned Octumoebium.jpg|†Crowned Octumoebium (Dispourus khanai) D Dawn Scraper.png|†Dawn Scraper (Pinnipedflora amphidontus) Dracer Spore.png|†Dracer E Eelix Colony Rock.jpg|†Eelix Eetmii.png|†Eetmii (Pestilentia alicei) F Falsequill Sauceback.png|†Falsequill Sauceback (Cryptotherium echinostegos) Finear Ghastchomp.jpg|†Finear Ghastchomp (Trogrodent circumodont) Flanged Bubblehorn.jpg|†Flanged Bubblehorn (Quasipetra flanci) Flavundulator.jpg|†Flavundulator (Exparafa auratus) Flisteri Spore.png|†Flisteri Floralgae.png|†Floralgae (Multiquila hexaneuston) Fluctuator.png|†Fluctuator (Megamelanus camptoderm) Foild.png|†Foild (Extoileisn globulmimus) Frigidsnatch.png|†Frigidsnatch (Serpensmaris prenospondylus) Funivenator twangeri.png|†''Funivenator twangeri'' Fursquid.png|†Fursquid (Marepheteuthis pseudomammali) G Gateway Shrub.png|†Gateway Shrub (Toxicocrystallus bhelsorbere) Geistrat.png|†Geistrat (Comorodent yurei) Ghastrett.png|†Ghastrett (Comorodent mortemimus) Glintdagger.png|†Glintdagger (Valadanis daciansis) Grendon.png|Grendon (Grendoni sp.) Grest Spore.png|†Grest Grestian Spore.png|†Grestian H Hydroscuban.png|†Hydroscuban (Marepheteuthis hypacrocaudia) Hydroneustes.png|†Hydroneustes (Marepheteuthis hydroneustes) I J Jadenzi Spore.png|†Jadenzi Josuscot Spore.png|†Josuscot Jujubee Polar Flasher.jpg|†Jujubee Polar Flasher (Crustamiconia jujubae) K Kontributor mynor.png|†''Kontributor mynor'' Krykko.jpg|†Krykko (Cryosagania krykkoi) L Ladym Polar Flasher.jpg|†Ladym Polar Flasher (Crustamiconia ladymia) Leafy Plurgile.png|†Leafy Plurgile (Tesquorumhallicis hadrophyllon) Leaning Towercrusta.jpg|†Leaning Towercrusta (Solumcrusta pisae) Legtopus Family Spore.png|†Legtopus Liriph & Handler.png|Liriph M Maelstrom Ghark.png|†Maelstrom Ghark (Animiscis velocicoelognathus) Maritime Shockshell.jpg|Maritime Shockshell (Elekshell saiwaz) Martyr Sagan IV.png|†Martyr (Pompilicauda crispusattucksi) Megaorthoceros circumorphos.png|†''Megaorthoceros circumorphos'' Megaorthoceros clusterona.jpg|†''Megaorthoceros clusterona'' Megaorthoceros holdfasti.jpg|''Megaorthoceros holdfasti'' Megaorthoceros salisvimmia.png|†''Megaorthoceros salisvimmia'' Megaorthoceros segnoneustes.png|''Megaorthoceros segnoneustes'' Megaorthoceros sessilia.jpg|†''Megaorthoceros sessilia'' Myscrogen ribbencauda.jpg|†''Myscrogen ribbencauda'' N Neolox Spore.png|Neolox Neomwa.png|Neomwa (Neomwa regularis) Nibbling Kelpeg.png|Nibbling Kelpeg (Cnidolium microankylobrachium) Nightstrainer.png|Nightstrainer (Aerosifter noctostringere) Nuke River Redmoss.jpg|Nuke River Redmoss (Rubiphyta lumitroida) O Oarunner.png|†Oarunner (Chlorocytus velocisvimmia) P Prickworm.jpg|†Prickworm (Dipnoivermis aggressivo) Protojadenzi Spore.png|†Protojadenzi Prongangel.jpg|Prongangel (Megaorthoceros prangemalakhim) Pyaventrapper.png|†Pyaventrapper (Segmentocauda sulfurus) Q Quidger Spore.png|†Quidger Quillblades.png|†Quillblades (Valadanis leptokentron) Quirlax.png|Quirlax (Quirlaxa sp.) R Rapidsnatch.jpg|†Rapidsnatch (Serpensmaris tachycides) Raptorian Bearhog.png|†Raptorian Bearhog (Ursiporcus cavumvenator) River Shrew.png|†River Shrew (Chaetotherium protoneustes) Roaming Plent.png|†Roaming Plent (Ursiporcus roven) Catapult Tree - Rockscale.png|Rockscale (Karyopeltes vlotenrexia) Rockscuttler.png|Rockscuttler (Karyopeltes vlotenrexia) Runanchor.png|†Runanchor (Hydropoaceae stolonostus) S Screek.png|Screek Setapin.jpg|†Setapin (Cryoteuthis setacheirus) Shorthorn Gulper.png|†Shorthorn Gulper (Ceracorytha protoceros) Shrotter.png|†Shrotter (Aquatherium protoneustes) Aurix Xenomorph.png|Slayer Xenomorph Slicetail Vhalsike Spore.png|†Slicetail Vhalsike Slowalker.jpg|Slowalker Solaster.png|†Solaster (Aquatherium scelidapteryx) Sook Spore.png|Sook Spelun Ketter.png|†Spelun Ketter (Kitrae segnoklimmen) Speria Spore.png|†Speria Spineblossom.jpg|Spineblossom Spurtail Vhalsike Spore.png|†Spurtail Vhalsike Squidracer Spore.png|†Squidracer Squillix Spore.png|†Squillix Sundialeaf.png|†Sundialeaf (Spathaphylla circumsceadu) Swamole.jpg|†Swamole (Neocnidolium talpineustes) Swampstrainer.png|†Swampstrainer (Aerosifter myrstringere) Swarmhunter.png|†Swarmhunter (Pompilicauda puerplentisite) Swiftstrainer.png|†Swiftstrainer (Aerosifter velocistringere) T Taigapin.png|†Taigapin (Cryoteuthus nomei) Tako.jpg|†Tako (Megaorthoceros chilopodamimus) Tentaichthys landfall Spore.png|†''Tentaichthys landfall'' Fearsome Therox.png|†Therox Tove.png|†Tove (Tovae meles) Trowelhorn Gulper.png|†Trowelhorn Gulper (Ceracorytha cryptoschovel) Turte Spore.png|†Turte U V Vandroutine.png|†Vandroutine (Teproutine neomorphus) Ventrapper.png|†Ventrapper (Segmentocauda clifelumenus) Vessan Spore.png|†Vessan Vhalsike Spore.png|†Vhalsike Vhalsinilik Spore.png|†Vhalsinilik Vrennum.png|Vrennum Vrott.jpg|Vrott W Warverine.jpg|†Warverine (Subterrania gulomimus) Catapult Tree - Whiphusk.png|Whiphusk (Karyopeltes vlotenrexia) Catapult Tree - Whipscale.png|Whipscale (Karyopeltes vlotenrexia) Whorlhunter.png|†Whorlhunter (Pompilicauda lemurotorivorus) X Xxeltrapper.png|†Xxeltrapper (Brachioflailia xxeliomimus) Y Yanispreader.jpg|†Yanispreader (Yanimalius vivisecta) Yosei Official Art.png|Yosei Z Zocax.png|†Zocax Zrrmzasha.png|Zrrmzasha Category:Galleries Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials Category:Illustrated Monsters